Obliviate
by Rhymet
Summary: -Lo olvidaré todo, será como… como si me hubiesen lanzado un hechizo desmemorizante. Dramione, One-Shot, AU, DH. No contiene spoliers.


Draco y Hermione están juntos en el séptimo año de Hogwarts, pero una Pansy celosa se interpone entre ellos causando algo más que una simple pelea. AU.

_Lo primero que publico, no sean malas si es demasiado malo._

_**Personajes, lugares y lo que reconozcan es obra de J.K Rowling.**_

**Obliviate**

Las vacaciones de Navidad se acercaban, y Draco intuía que algo no iría bien, no terminaría el trimestre igual que cuando lo había empezado. Lo empezó feliz, por una vez en su vida feliz de tener a alguien a su lado, a alguien que no se había esperado tener, Hermione Granger. Su relación había permanecido en secreto, era una cosa única de ellos, no tenía porque saber de aquello nadie más, en eso ambos estaban de acuerdo, al menos hasta hacía 2 semanas ambos estaban de acuerdo. Pero algo había cambiado, no con él, si no con Hermione. De repente estaba distante, y lo peor era que Draco no sabía a qué se debía, podría deberse a tantas cosas que solo la idea de pensar en todas y cada una agotaba al chico. Pero, ya tenía sus sospechas de cuál era la razón de que Hermione, su novia, una persona a la que no sabía porque, quería, estuviese distante, y esa razón era Ron Weasley, el estúpido, sin talento y pobre Weasley. Últimamente, Hermione se pasaba el día en la biblioteca estudiando con Ron, y como se pasaba el día en la biblioteca, ella y Draco apenas se veían. Y esto estaba causando estragos en ellos, Draco ya no confiaba en ella y ella parecía no quererle. Draco no hacía más que preguntarse porque alguien podía preferir al pelirrojo antes que él, y más aún siendo su novia la que parecía preferirle.

Una gélida mañana de diciembre, como era de esperar, Draco no encontraba a Hermione en el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, ni ella ni Weasley estaban allí. Sus celos por el chico no hacían más que crecer, le estaba robando a su novia, algo que nadie se atrevería a hacer… si se supiese que era su novia. De repente una idea nació en la parte más retorcida de la mente de Draco, cuando Weasley estuviese solo, le diría que Hermione era suya y que él no tenía hueco ni en su vida ni en su corazón. La parte difícil del plan era que Weasley le creyera, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo sabiendo el poco aprecio que Hermione mostraba hacía Draco? Pensándolo bien, cuando Hermione se encontraba con Draco mientras estaba con Harry y Ron seguía mostrándole un profundo odio que no podía ser fingido. ¿Y si realmente le odiaba? ¿Y si la chica a la que quería le odiaba? Y otra cosa más importante, si le odiaba, ¿por qué estaba con él? No tenía sentido, ninguno. Pero la posibilidad existía. Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Draco, la relación a la que había dedicad todos sus pensamientos desde que empezó el trimestre podría haber sido una mentira.

La mesa de Slytherin empezaba a vaciarse, la hora del desayuno estaba acabando y las clases comenzarían en poco tiempo. Draco no había tocado el desayuno, aunque de todos modos tenía un nudo en el estomago que hacía que no quisiera probar ni las tortitas ni lo bollos que los elfos domésticos habían preparado por muy buena pinta que tuviesen. Se levantó de la mesa dejando allí a una Pansy Parkinson que cada vez sospechaba más de la actitud de Draco desde que había empezado el trimestre. A veces desaparecía, otras veces le pillaba mirando con demasiada curiosidad a la mesa de Gryffindor y una vez le había pillado con Granger, hablando con ella como si tal cosa, como si estuviese a su altura. Nada de todo aquello era algo normal en Draco, quizá entre él y Hermione había algo, pensaba Pansy, pero ¿qué podía ver en la sangre sucia de Gryffindor el popular chico de Slytherin? Por mucho que lo pensara, Pansy no le encontraba sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no le importaba, se le ocurrió una manera de comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, y esa noche a la hora de la cena sería un buen momento para probarlo. Esperaría a que Granger mirara a la mesa de Slytherin, y cuando mirara a Draco, ella le besaría, si no había nada, perfecto, ninguno de los dos se sorprendería de ese beso, en cambio si estaban juntos, Hermione tendría que enfadarse y Draco intentar quitarse a la chica de encima, pero aunque quisiera librarse de ella, Hermione le vería besarla, se enfadaría y le dejaría. Hubiese lo que hubiese entre Draco y Hermione, Pansy estaba segura de que acabaría la noche con el rubio a su merced, tanto si estaba con Granger como si no.

Mientras Pansy perfeccionaba su plan, Draco se dirigía a la biblioteca apartando a empujones a los estudiantes que empezaban a acudir a sus primeras clases de la mañana. Al llegar a la biblioteca, nada más entrar les vio, a Ron y Hermione muy juntos y, como siempre, leyendo y estudiando. Estaban en una mesa cerca de la puerta, por lo que Hermione se percató enseguida de que Draco les estaba observando y parecía estar enfadado. Pero antes de poder levantarse e ir decirle algo, el chico se fue por donde había venido. Ella también sabía que no terminaría el trimestre igual que como lo había empezado. Se estaban distanciando cada vez más, y si él tenía celos de Ron, ella no soportaba ver a Pansy echándole miraditas en la mesa de Slytherin o en las clases de Pociones. Lo que ella y Draco tenían no iba a salir bien, no había manera. A veces no podía estar sin él y otras veces quería olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado con él, todos los momentos felices que habían pasado a veces sobraban para ella.

Minutos después, Hermione iba camino de los invernaderos para dar una de sus últimas clases de Herbología del trimestre. Harry y Ron iban con ella, hablando del último invento de Fred y George, una especie de catalejo que cuando lo aprietas, te da un puñetazo. Pero ella no hacía caso a la conversación de sus amigos, pensaba en Draco, en si deberían hablar o dejarlo todo como estaba. Le quería, para qué negarlo, pero aquello era insostenible. Tenían que hablar, después o durante la cena sería un buen momento, pensó.

A unos metros, obsesionado con sus sospechas estaba Draco, veía a Hermione acompañada de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, el mismo que le estaba robando a su novia, Ron Weasley. No le hacía falta confirmar sus sospechas, a esas horas de la mañana estaba seguro que de que él y solo él era la culpa de que él y Hermione estuviesen distanciados. No cabía duda, Ron era la causa. Quería levantar la varita y echarle algún conjuro al pelirrojo, pero estaba al lado de ella, podía hacerle daño a ella. Se quedó con las ganas de encantar a Weasley cuando sin darse cuenta había llegado al invernadero donde daban Herbología. Ocupo un sitio apartado al final de la clase y lo más lejos posible de Ron, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención en clase.

El resto del día transcurrió como los anteriores, Hermione con Ron en la biblioteca en las horas libres y Draco con Pansy pegada a la espalda. No sabía porque, pero Draco sabía que Pansy tramaba algo, pero no le echó cuentas a la chica. No le echó cuentas hasta la hora de la cena. Estaba más rara de los normal y, al igual que él, no paraba de mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor, y los dos buscando a la misma persona, Hermione Granger. Esta estaba pensando en que decirle a Draco después de la cena, no sabía cómo decirle que lo suyo era insostenible, imposible y que lo estaba pasando mal. Pero cuando tenía algo pensado para decirle, pensaba que no quería hacerle daño y que lo mejor sería que hablase con él. Desesperada, levantó la cabeza para buscarle en la mesa de Slytherin. Tras un minuto consiguió encontrarle, y no solo a él, a Pansy también. Esta pensó que era el mejor momento, no tendría otro mejor. Sin pensárselo dos veces agarró al chico por el cuello, acercó su cara a la suya y le besó.

Draco intentó quitarse a Pansy de encima, tal como ella había esperado, pero para cuando lo consiguió Hermione ya había visto demasiado y había abandonado la mesa de Gryffindor para intentar perder de vista a todo el mundo, y más aún a él. Estaba hundida, no podía creerse lo que acababa de ver, pero estaba casi segura de que era verdad y si no lo era, estaba segura de que lo que realmente lo que quería era tener alguna razón de peso para dejar a Draco. Sin darse cuenta se había sentado en el primer escalón que había encontrado y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Escuchó unos pasos de alguien que se acercaba a ella corriendo. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los grises ojo de Draco.

No podía pensar y las lágrimas la cegaban pero sabía que era él. Escondió el rostro entre las manos, no le quería ver, quería que todo aquello fuese un mal sueño y lo que tuviese que pasar pasase rápido.

-Hermione, de verdad, ha sido Pansy, yo no he hecho nada- El chico respiraba pesadamente debido a la carrera y chorreaba sudor por la frente.- Hermione… - La chica no le miraba, seguía con el rostro escondido entre las manos, pero le escuchaba y no sabía que pensar, si creerle o no creerle.

-Draco,- Soltó por fin la chica levantando la cabeza y mirándole con ojos llorosos pero decidida - no sé si creerte.

Las palabras de Hermione cayeron como un peso en Draco. Si ella no le creía a él, él tampoco a ella, ambos tenían motivos para desconfiar del otro, y eso nunca había cambiado y nunca lo haría, en aquel momento más que en ninguno sabían que lo que habían tenido ya había pasado y ya solo les unía los recuerdos de buenos momentos que no se repetirían.

-No, no…- empezó a decir el chico cada vez más enfadado- ¡No te soporto más!- gritó, perdiendo los nervios y pensando que ya no había vuelta atrás- Te pasas todo el día con Ron, todo el día, en la biblioteca, en la sala común de Gryffindor, sé que quieres estar con él, solo espero que no me hagas engañado…

-¡No! No lo he hecho, no se me había pasado por la cabeza engañarte, hasta ahora- empezó a decir mientras se levantaba- te estás comportando como un estúpido, Malfoy. Y puede que yo me pase todo el día con Ron, pero tú tienes todo el día a Pansy haciéndote ojitos y…- Se paró en seco y se seco las lágrimas intentando no cruzar ninguna mirada con el chico.

-Eso no es cosa mía, es ella, no me deja en paz y deberías saberlo…

-Ahora dirás que te ha besado ella.- Dijo haciendo un ademán de irse y dejar a Draco solo.

-Sí, ha sido ella, Hermione, no te engañaría. Pero ahora sí, te engañaría, igual que tú me engañarías a mí. Estúpida sangre sucia.- Dijo con un deje de desprecio en la voz.

Todo volvía a ser como antes, Draco la despreciaba por ser hija de muggles y ella intentaba hacerle el menos caso posible. Todo lo que les había unido durante los último meses ya no era suficiente, el odio que antes sentían el uno por el otro volvía a salir y a notarse, por lo que sin mediar ninguna palabra más estaba claro que ya no eran nada.

-Creo que lo nuestro ha terminado.- Dijo Hermione con dureza, reprochándole la alusión a su sangre muggle.- No sé cómo hemos podido estar juntos tanto tiempo, no sé cómo hemos podido olvidar que nos odiamos para estar juntos, no tiene sentido.- No encontraba una respuesta lógica, no lo entendía, pero prefería olvidarlo.

-No me importa cómo, Hermione, pero es lo mismo. Pienso olvidarlo todo, como si nunca hubiese pasado. Y más te vale que tú también lo olvides y no se lo cuentes a nadie.- Dijo en tono amenazador.

-Lo haré, no te quepa duda,- ya se había secado las lágrimas, pero quería perder de vista a Draco- lo olvidaré todo, será como… como si me hubiesen lanzado un hechizo desmemorizante.

_Gracias por llegar hasta el final, es lo primero que he escrito, sé que no es nada bueno y nada feliz, pero agradecería mucho a las que me diesen algún consejo para algún día volver a escribir y hacerlo mejor :D_

_CT*_


End file.
